The present invention relates to a method for perusing information and apparatus for the same, a method for generating information and apparatus for the same, an information generation perusal system, a recording medium having recorded thereon an information perusal program, a recording medium having recorded thereon an information generation program, the information perusal program, and the information generation program, all of which are applicable to retrieving and perusing details of, for example, a so-called Web page on the Internet, or a local file, local folder or so forth.
In recent years, connection to the Internet has been made easily and frequently, so that a user is capable of easily perusing and collecting various kinds of information by accessing various Web sites (hereinafter appropriately referred to as a Site) on the Internet.
When accessing a desired site from among a huge amount of sites existing on the Internet, the user performs operations such that the user inputs to a Web Browser, for example, a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) which is an address on the Internet, or the user traces a link address (address of another page buried in a Web Page) that is stuck on another site.
It should be noted that the above-described URL is a uniquely determined value for each Web Page on the Internet. Accordingly, if an accurate URL is ascertained and the user is capable of accurately inputting the URL on the Web Browser, the user can peruse a target Web Page (hereinafter appropriately referred to as a Page).
In addition, for example, when the user does not intend to access a specific site, but the user intends to browse by accessing various sites, namely, the user performs so-called Web-surfing, the user carries out operations such as tracing links on respective Web Pages, as the most general way.
However, for example, when the user does not know the URL of a target site, or links from another site are not available, he or she has difficulty in accessing the target site from among a huge amount of sites existing on the Internet. This problem is particularly noticed in the case of Web-surfing. Thus, it is very difficult for the user to peruse sites on which links from other sites are not stuck by performing Web-surfing.
In addition, when the user accesses the target site, it is very complicated and inefficient for the user to repeat operations such as inputting a URL every time, tracing a link from another site, or returning to the link from another site.
Further, the above-described URL is comprised of a plurality of letters and/or numeric characters and so forth, and has inherent values in every Web page. For this reason, if the user when inputting the URL makes an input error, even though the error is only one out of that plurality of characters and/or numerical characters and so forth, the user is not capable of accessing the target site. In particular, the work of accurately inputting all of the characters and so forth of the URL may be burdensome for the user who is unused to manipulating the keyboard.